Tender loving care
by doc boy
Summary: Gwen loses one of her earrings while swimming in the beach and it's to Ben to cheer her up


Tender loving care

_Dedicated to Amy _

Ben and Gwen were swimming in the beach. They were splashing water at each other and were laughing and having a good time. At a certain point the kids were swept by a big wave. When they resurfaced they were couching and sputtering but otherwise okay. After a few seconds Gwen felt something was missing. She touched her right ear with her hand and gasped softly

"Oh no…" she muttered and looked around her panickly

"What?" asked Ben

"My earring. I can't find my earring" she said

"I'll help you find it. When did it come off?" asked Ben

"When the wave hit us" said Gwen as she started looking around soon to be followed by Ben. They searched the beach floor and water surface near them but didn't find it. After twenty minutes Ben spoke

"I hate to break it to you Gwen but I think it's gone"

Gwen sighed sadly as she removed her other earring and held it in her hand as a single tear dropped down her cheek. She sobbed softly and walked back to shore. Ben looked at her sadly as she sat down on the sand as Max tried to comfort her but she brushed him off. Ben looked at his cousin sadly as he walked back to shore himself. Playing in the water didn't seem so fun anymore. That evening Gwen was unusually quiet. She sat on the bottom bunk bed hugging her knees looking rather gloomy. After dinner Ben went to her and sat by her side.

"You okay?" he asked

"Leave me alone doofus" she said grumpily, refusing to face him

"I know you're sad Gwen but you could always buy new ones" he said trying to cheer up

"It's not just the earrings Ben. It's the sentimental value. These are the earrings you got me for our eighth birthday. They may be made of plastic but they meant the world to me" she said and looked at him with teary eyes

"I could always get you new ones"

"It's not gonna be the same. Besides how many stores sell plastic earrings like that?"

"Not many I guess. I could get you real ones though"

"Please… you can't afford real earrings" said Gwen

"I could try" said Ben and Gwen looked at him and shook her head slightly

"Thanks for trying Ben but it's no use…" said Gwen and got up and walked out of the RV.

The next day Max suggested that the kids go into town and hang out while he met up with some friends but Gwen wanted to stay home. So Ben walked into the shopping district with a set goal in mind. In his wallet was three years' worth of allowance so he walked into a local jewelry store and bought Gwen blue earrings identical to the ones she had before only these ones were made out of fake gems. He paid for the package and left the store. Next he walked into a flouriest shop and bought a banquet of yellow roses. Gwen's favorite. He then walked back to the RV with his gifts in hand and walked in. He saw Gwen sitting by the table resting her head on her palm as her elbow rested on the table looking depressed. He hid his gifts behind his back as he approached her. She turned around when she heard him approach her

"Hey Ben…" she said sadly as Ben smiled at her

"I got something for you" he said and Gwen looked at him again, her eyes perking up a little. Ben drew out his hand holding the yellow roses as Gwen face lit with joy

"Ben! You shouldn't have…" she said happily as she took the flowers and inhaled deeply

"They're beautiful" she said happily and sniffed them. She got up and hugged Ben

"Thank you Ben" she said happily. Once she sat down again Ben drew out his other hand holding the earrings and said

"I got you this too" Gwen's eyes widened in shock

"Ben you didn't…" she began as she stared at the box and then at him. All he did was nod happily at her as he smiled. Gwen took the box and opened it. In it were blue earrings made of fake gems. She stared at them and then at him. She then clasped the box in her hand and threw herself into his arms and cried softly

"This is the best thing someone has ever done for me. Especially you. Thanks Ben"

Ben smiled happily as he stroked her hair and smiled

"You're welcome. Gwen. You know I love you…"

Gwen smiled and said

"I love you too" she separated from the hug and kissed him on both cheeks and then squarely on the lips. She then went to try on her new earrings in front of the mirror. Once done she faced him and said

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Now all you need is the dress you wore at Camille's wedding and you'll be gorgeous"

"What are you saying I need a specific dress to look gorgeous?" teased Gwen and Ben smiled as Gwen approached him

"Naw you like gorgeous just the same. But with the dress twice as much…"

"Thanks Ben. That's so sweet of you…" she said and smiled widely as she stood in front of him

"You're welcome. Dweeb…" he said

"Doofus…" said Gwen as she closed the gap between their lips and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same with hers as they dived into each other's love and emotions for one another. Without them noticing Grandpa Max walked in to the RV and saw them kissing and the gifts on the table. He noticed Gwen was wearing her new earrings and figured out what happened. He smiled happily in the knowledge that his grandkids finally found their love for each other and knew they would be happy together… and so will he and their parents…

The end…

Well that was a cute fluffy one. I hope you like it…


End file.
